Complicated: Rising
by Paura Nightshade
Summary: Completely AU. The recently Knighted Anakin Skywalker has been capture by Transdoshans and hunted for sport. The Republic searches for its lost hero. Meanwhile a sinister creature with dark intentions begins to put into effect his brilliantly cruel vision, while the Force works furiously to bring two people that were destined to meet each other. . . You pick the pairings!


Complicated: Rising

**Author's notes will be in bold.**

**Note That I am usually a first person perspective writer. I don't do third person very well. At least this story will give me a chance to brush up on that.**

**I am disappointed in myself. -_-**

**I have been an avid Star Wars fan since the age of 8 when I first watched the original series and later at 12 when I saw the two of the Prequels. I have been a member of the site since 2011 and yet have never written a fanfic of this fandom. **

**So this is my first Star Wars story so F*ck off haters.**

**I do NOT under any circumstances own ANYTHING related to Star Wars. (Would've been nice too -_-)**

**50% of the idea of this story come from reading the two fanfics SW Ep IV: Dark Assassin and SW EP V Jedi Assassin. My Thanks to L.C. Lane. BTW Awesome story.**

**Summary:**

**Takes place in SWTCW series. Note Anakin has been recently knighted in this fanfic. He never received a padawan learner or married Padme at the end of AOTC. In place of the Episode where Ahsoka is kidnapped by the Transdoshans Anakin was taken instead. Only the Planet that they are on is not as empty as they thought . . .**

* * *

><p>Anakin had lost track of the days he had been here. Day and night blurred into the same dull routine. His days were never planned but they ended up being the same. Force knows how long it's been since he had actually had a sane conversation or any conversation in general with someone that wasn't constantly trying to kill him.<p>

_Run and never stop until the darkness comes._

That thought has permeated his existence since he was forcefully brought to this planet and hunted like a prized Krayt dragon. He has never stayed in the same place twice. His new found ability of Hyper Awareness has saved him multiple times over.

_Kill or be killed._

His morals are changing. It's starting to scare him. The things he balked at doing before, he does them now with out any revulsion or regret. He doesn't let himself ponder anything anymore and his mind rarely wanders. It's a very dark place in his mind.

_Only the strongest and most ruthless survive._

His body has adapted itself to this harsh and cruel environment. Before at the Temple he was forced to be a loner, now it's cemented into his personality. Most days he usually avoids all of the others brought here to be hunted for sport.

_Emotions and attachments are a WEAKNESS._

Unfortunately he didn't today. . .

Anakin stole through the undergrowth stealthily. Earlier that day he had sensed powerful waves of distress coming from this area. It hadn't moved very far. He swung up into the trees with no sound. Quickly he moved from tree to tree leaving no trace of his presence, physically or force-wise. He had perfected the art of changing his force presence to what ever the situation called for, yet he never left any sign of his passing.

Survival called for absolute perfection. One mistake and you're dead.

Silently and swiftly he found the source of distress. It was a young female of a species similar to the Twi'leks. If his much ignored memories told him right this was a Togruta that he was observing. He noted that her lekku barely fell past her shoulder blades. This was a youngling then. A quick check with the force confirmed that this was in fact a Jedi youngling. She was clearly not a Senior Padawan.

Inwardly Anakin seethed. Those Transdoshans would pay. Anakin would make sure of it.

Instead of disappearing like he would normally do, Anakin cautiously approached her. He stealthily slid down from the trees and moved closer. He couldn't explain why the Force demanded that he stay with her. Ever so slowly he reached out a hand towards her.

Her head shot up when she caught sight of his hand. Instinct overruled reason and he bolted back into the underbrush. Back in the safety of the brush he calmed himself and observed her. Her mouth was frozen in an 'O' of surprise. She slowly stood.

Deciding that she wasn't as threatening Anakin quelled his survival instinct and slowly approached her again. She started when she saw him seemingly appear out of nowhere once again, but she stayed still. Feeling nothing but curiosity and fear coming from her prompted Anakin to move a little closer.

He didn't know who she was or her name. His much ignored memories confirmed that she was not a Togruta he knew. He felt her apprehension through the Force as he came closer to her. Deciding that this was close enough, Anakin stopped. Neither of them spoke, they simply observed each other. Anakin decided since he initiated this meeting he should take the lead.

His voice came out broken and scratchy from the years he hadn't used it. "What is your name, Little One?"

She blinked up at him and whispered, "Ahsoka."

"How did they get you?"

She blinked and sniffed. "I and my master were providing relief aid for the citizens of Ryloth." Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I was separated and captured by those _things _when my master found me. They-" She faltered and looked away. "They killed him." Her voice was a quiet whisper. She sobbed and stepped forward. He was startled when she lunged forward and hugged him.

"Shh, it's alright", he soothed as his arms instinctively hugged her back. She buried her face in his tattered shirt and cried. Anakin murmured soothing words to her until her sobs died down. She sniffed again and pulled back to look up at him.

"Who are you?"

He smiled at her, his first smile in years. "My name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. I'm a Jedi Knight. Don't worry Ahsoka, we'll survive."

She smiled up at him her eyes still watery. "Where are we?"

Anakin gently pulled away from her. "I don't know where we are, but we can't stay here." He took her hand and tugged gently. "Follow me. Quickly. It's dangerous to be in one place for too long."

She nodded at him. Anakin lead her though the forest until he had reached that possible resting place he had found earlier that morning. She was quiet the entire way there. Quietly they moved into that sheltered hollow. Anakin paused on the outskirts of it. Satisfied that nothing hostile was near, he entered the shelter.

"Welcome to one of the many homes you will have on this planet Ahsoka."

**Oh I bet you guys hate me for ending it there. I was thinking of making it longer but I'd rather get it up sooner. Later chapters will be longer.**

**Some feed back is appreciated.**

**I don't usually do ANs at the beginning of the chapter but this was one of the few exceptions.**

**Once again **

**Haters F*CK OFF!**

**I don't mind constructive criticism, but haters are NOT tolerated.**

**R&R please.**

**Nightshade**


End file.
